Kuroshitsuji-ONESHOT-Generator
by Samonochrome
Summary: This is a GENERATOR that creates oneshots from the anime/manga Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler). Do you ship certain characters? SebastianxCiel? CielxLizzy? SebastianxOC? Etc etc etc? Well if you got an idea you REALLY want to see, messege me your crazy oneshot request and I'll see what I can write up and post:D Skys the limit people! Just one thing I dont do crazy sick lemonsO o
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang and class has begun. All the students toke their seats and hushed their chatting as their teacher walked into the room, setting his black briefcase down on the desk, and turned to the students.  
He smiled kindly, "Good morning class."  
"Good morning Mr. Michaelis." The students responded.  
"Today we will pick up where we let off on Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet". I will recite a verse from the play then I will ask one of you what it means. So please pay attention."  
Everyone looked down at their literature books that had the plays script and waited for their teacher to read. A wave of soft sighs surged throughout the class as the young ladies peeked through their bangs to see their handsome teacher put on his reading glasses, making him all the more attractive, than read, _"Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest  
With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:  
What is it else? a madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet.  
Farewell, my coz."_  
Suddenly the door slid open and everyone's attention was turned to the door to see who entered. Mr. Michaelis glanced up from the literature book to see it was one of his most careless students.  
His eyes sized up the boy from head to toe, polished school shoes, black trousers, black jacket with a neatly pressed white button up underneath, a red tie, and his dark soft hair brushed off to the side. He wore a white eye patch over his eye and held a monotone expression as he casually walked in as if he wasn't late at all.  
All the teachers see this student as nothing but trouble. A thoughtless student who does not appreciate the gift of education given to him, and how he doesn't lift a finger to try and work hard.  
"He should be expelled."  
"His parents should send him to a boarding school."  
"He thinks he could show up whenever he wants?"  
"He skipped my class five times this year."  
The teachers went on and on about him as if he were the most terrible student in the entire world. But Mr. Michaelis thought otherwise.  
"Thank you for joining us today Phantomhive." Mr. Michaelis smiled as his student Ciel Phantomhive walked down the rows of desk, ignoring the stares of his fellow students and teacher, and sat down in his own seat.  
"Care to read the second verse for us Phantomhive?"  
He looked up with his deep blue eye and rolled it. Mr. Michaelis's smile faltered, "I'm not asking, Phantomhive."  
He looked up and had an annoyed expression, "I'm not a child Mr. Michaelis, don't treat me like one."  
The student's jaws dropped than turned their heads to their teacher to see what he would do. He clenched his jaw but didn't break his calm expression, "I will treat you like a child, IF you act like one Phantomhive. Are you going to read the verse?"  
Ciel sighed tiredly but shook his head. Mr. Michaelis removed his glasses as he walked down the aisle of desk, sending little shivers through the students he passed by and stopped at Ciels desk. The student didn't look up but kept his eye down on the desk.  
Mr. Michaelis bent down to get to Ceils ear level, "You will be punished if you don't follow your teacher's instructions, Mr. Phantomhive."  
Ciel glanced at his teacher but merely smirked, "Keeping me for an hour after school is your definition of punishment?" He chuckled and looked back down at his desk as he rested his head on his hand, "Honestly, how pathetic."  
The students nearly gasped at Ciels bravery, or stupidity, of what he said to the teacher!  
Any teacher would be furious, fuming, angry, or filled with rage due to a reluctant student to deal with so early in the morning and end up putting a sour taste in their mouths for the rest of the day. But Mr. Michaelis was far from it. Behind his serious eyes lay amusement.  
He didn't like children. Mr. Michaelis found them to be rather stupid, easy, smart mouthed brats that were easy targets to brainwash for future use. He didn't like them when they were whiny (what person would?) and he didn't like them when they tried to be smart. All they wanted to do was their own thing and it was difficult to keep them to hold still and just slow down. They were always moving, running, chasing, skipping, jogging it was an immense annoyance to Mr. Michaelis. He has been teaching for two years in middle school, before he used to be a college professor but decided to transfer for his career was always in danger because young woman who were mostly students try to make a pass on him. He didn't want to wind up in prison, and the flirtations were just getting utterly ridiculous. So he decided to teach middle school even though he hated kids. But middle school was a bit easier. They weren't too young and had a good grasp of what goes on, they weren't too old to defy and make things harder for themselves. Plus high school girls develop their hormones and will eventually lead to the thought of Mr. Michaelis being a man who will give excellent grades to those who submit to his deep desires. Middle school was simple, but still very much annoying.  
Now why did Ciel Phantomhive amuse Mr. Michaelis so? He was clearly a child and defied his rules yet in a serious manor. Mr. Michaelis found his student to be very interesting, a grown up like child, something he has never seen before.  
There was only one other boy about a year older than Ciel who had a very grown up trait middle schoolers usually don't develop till highschool. Mr. Michaelis discovered it when the student managed to take one long lick of his cherry lollipop till his tongue was red of the flavor and winked at another teacher named Claude from class D. Since when did young boys in middle school discover their homosexuality so early and act on those feelings?  
Mr. Michealis was fascinated by Ciel Phantomhive. What made this boy still a child, but act like a grown up in a way that doesn't annoy Mr. Michealis?  
"Stay after class Phantomhive." Mr. Michealis walked away from the boy's desk and continued on with the lesson as if nothing happened. As the students took turns reciting versus from the play out loud he would glance at Phantomhive for a long moment to see his fingers snaked together, elbows on his desk, chin resting gently on his twined fingers, and eye closed. Calm...peaceful...still.  
The bell rang and the students quickly put their books away and started leaving the classroom. Mr. Michaelis set his own book down and waited till the classroom was fully empty but there were still some students behind packing their bags or talking while waiting for another friend to be ready to go. He sighed, honestly these kids need to worry about themselves and not wait for others.  
"Cceeiilll!" A high pitched voice said.  
Mr. Michaelis looked over to see one of his least favorite students Elizabeth with the golden hair in pigtails bounce over to Ceil and hugging him tightly.  
"E-Elizabeth!"  
"Call me Lizzie!" She whined.  
"Please let go, you'll wrinkle my jacket." He sighed, a bit annoyed. Mr. Michaelis smirked.  
"Why did you get in trouble again? You just had to read the verse!"  
"I don't see why I have to read something that is laid out before everyone's own eyes. I shouldn't have to waste my breathe reciting a painfully dull play if no one's even going to pay attention."  
The small smile on Mr. Michaelis face lightened. Yes, he was sure of it now. Ciel Phantomhive was his favorite student.  
"But it's so romantic! Love at first sight! Doomed to never be together! Secretly marrying! Tragedy and murder! Oh Ciel if we were Romeo and Juliet I would fake my death a thousand times to be with you!" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she held onto Ciels lifeless hand.  
The boy glanced up at the hyper blonde and rolled his eye, "It's a stupid play based on teenagers who think they are in love and end up killing themselves for what they think make them happy. Things would have been fine if they never met."  
Elizabeth frowned, she had hope Ciel would smile and say he would rescue her from her tomb to be together for eternity as well. "But love makes everything better-"  
"Love is what killed them. It is a word taken too seriously. It makes you do things that you would never agree to do."  
"Well put Phantomhive," stood from his desk and walked over to the two students and gave Elizabeth a look of warning, "You will be late for class miss Elizabeth. I suggest you move along, I need to speak with Phantomhive."  
Elizabeth frowned at Ciel who patted her hand then waved his hand for her to go. She did so and closed the door behind her.  
"Well than Phantomhive, may we discuss your attitude?"  
He shrugged.  
Mr. Michaelis frowned, "This is what I'm talking about. I don't take kindly to students who believe they can do and act as they please Phantomhive."  
Ciel looked up, "Let's skip the rest of this conversation, and keep me after school. No matter what I say to you, I will always come out as the student who does whatever he wants." He stood up and grabbed his bag as he was about to leave but than Mr. Michaelis grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down to his seat with a loud thud. Ciels eye widened in shock, he then turned to his teacher to see he was looking at him with a monotone expression almost similar to his.  
"What do you want me to see you as, Phantomhive?"  
Ciel scrunched his eyes confused, "You can only see me as a student Mr. Michaelis, a bad one at that."  
The teacher smirked, "A bad student?"  
"So I am called."  
He chuckled with no humor, "I find certain qualities of yours bad in a learning environment, but if I were to put you somewhere else," Mr. Michaelis tapped his fingers on Ciels desk, "Id believe you to be a very notable child."  
Ciel starred at his teacher confused but then looked away, not sure if he was being serious or not. "Arriving late and refusing to recite a ludicrous play doesn't exactly give me the title "notable"."  
"Do you doubt my judge of character Phantomhive?" Mr. Michaelis smirked, making Ceil arch his eyebrows determined to know what his teacher is getting at, "What am I to you Mr. Michaelis? An ungrateful student? Or," he leaned closer, "just a bad student?"  
Mr. Michaelis chuckled, "I'd like to find out."  
For a long moment the two remained the way they were looking at each other. Ciel suddenly pulled himself away; cheeks flushed red and stood up with his bag to go to his next class.  
"You will need a pass Phantomhive." Mr. Michaelis called out.  
"I don't need it." He said as he opened the door and was about to leave. "I expect to see you in detention." Mr. Michaelis chuckled as his favorite student walked down the hallway to his next class. He is going to get yelled at for being six minutes late to class without a pass.  
Yes, he will most certainly be in detention today. After all he is said to be an ungrateful student.

After school Mr. Michaelis sat at his desk grading papers as the door slid open and he looked up to see Ciel walk in casually with his eye on the ground and picked a seat at the way back. Mr. Michaelis smirked than continued to grade his papers. Nine minutes into detention passed and the two sat in silence. Ciel didn't rest his head on the desk and fall asleep or look around to count the lines on the wall, look out the window, tap his foot, or shake his leg. He was perfectly still doing the same thing he did in class. Fingers twined together, elbows on table, chin resting on fingers, eyes closed peacefully.  
Mr. Michaelis found it rather tranquil, something he favored very much about Ciel Phantomhive.  
Twenty minutes passed, Mr. Michealis was done grading papers, and around this time after school clubs and sports practice was probably finishing, relieving the building of its noisy day inhabitants.  
Ciel didn't open his eyes or move a muscle. He was perfectly still and Mr. Michaelis looked at him with curiosity. He wasn't sleeping, then what was he thinking about?  
"Why are you looking at me?" Ciel suddenly said.  
Mr. Michaelis arched his eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"  
"You're starring." He finally opens his eye, revealing a deep liquid pool of blue, and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
"Simply wondering if you were sleeping." Mr. Michaelis lied with a smile.  
Ciel nodded than sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The afternoon was warm and there was a lot of clouds outside, blocking the sun every once in awhile and making the room darken a bit then lighting up again.  
"Have you made up your mind Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel suddenly said. He wasn't looking at his teacher but down on his desk.  
"Of what we discussed earlier today? I'm afraid not. The options you gave me are similar yet different." He stood up and walked over to the window to stretch his arms a little, "It's difficult to distinguish the qualities of a bad student and an ungrateful student and match it with someone like you Phantomhive."  
Ciel snorted, "Someone like me..." Mr. Michaelis looked over at Ciel who was resting his head on his hand.  
"I'm judged here a lot, you know. Some students treat me the same as teachers. Others wish they had my "courage"." He chuckled humorlessly, "They mistake my actions with thoughtlessness. I honestly don't care if I arrive late everyday at different times. I don't care if I hurt a teachers feelings. I don't care if the other students don't like my attitude, thinking that I'm trying to act cool." Ciel looked at Mr. Michaelis, "I haven't cared in a long time."  
Mr. Michaelis furrowed his eyebrows, "Why is that?"  
The child then smirked, "None of your business teacher." He looked away and closed his eyes.  
Mr. Michaelis knew for a fact that Phantomhive was a unique character. Like a diamond in the rough, Mr. Michaelis had been going around teaching for five years and has never been at ease. When he transferred to teach here in Williams middle school Ciel Phantomhive was like a breath of fresh air. The boy was out of the ordinary, feisty, smart, and somewhat of a bully. Mr. Michaelis mentally chuckled, it just made him all the more interesting.  
He walked over to his desk and leaned against it so he wouldn't have to stand.  
"Rather rude to speak to your teacher that way." He lightly smiled.  
Ciel shrugged, "I'm beginning to believe teachers and other staff over exaggerate their feelings. I simply said that it's none of your business Mr. Michaelis."  
"You did, but it was somewhat harsh Phantomhive," he leaned forward, "Don't you think?"  
Ciel arched an eyebrow. What is he getting at? He thought.  
"Your acting strange teacher. Perhaps you should sit at your desk." Ciel suggested rather sternly.  
"You seem nervous young Phantomhive, why is that?" Mr. Michaelis asked nonchalantly.  
Ciels face flush a shade of red when his teacher smiled, flashing his rich brown eyes that almost seemed to glow a red color.  
He turned away, "I just like my space."  
"It's not polite to lie to your teacher." Mr. Michaelis teased.  
Ciel turned to him with an angry expression but was clearly embarrassed, it made Mr. Michaelis smirk with delight. This was a side of Ciel Phantomhive no one has seen before.  
"Would you appreciate someone invading your personal space?" Ciel retorted.  
"Depends." The teacher smirked.  
Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, thinking quickly, he leaned closer to Mr. Michaelis. Noses nearly touching.  
Mr. Michaelis's eyes were wide open in shock, Ciels held mischief. "I wouldn't suppose a student being this close to his teacher alone would bother you, Mr. Michaelis?"  
Mr. Michaelis began to catch on to what his student was doing. He was trying to scare him into thinking a teacher or someone would see them close like this alone in a classroom after school. He smiled lightly, this boy was clever. But it did not stir the teacher the slightest bit.  
He touched Ciels cheek with one hand, smoothing his thumb across the bridge of his small nose and smiled when he felt the heat from the boys face intensify. "Not the slightest bit...Phantomhive." He whispered coolly.  
Ciels blush could not be hidden. He looked away from his teacher but then lightly smirked. Suddenly he stood up and stepped over Mr. Michaelis's legs, having them between his and both hands on the broad mans shoulders.  
"You can continue to tease me teacher. But I play a more serious game." Ciel smirked. The teachers hand suddenly fell from the boy's cheek, to his waist. His other hand followed. Ciels face did not drop the blush and the teachers smirk only continued to intensify.  
Ciel ran one hand from Mr. Michealis's shoulder, slowly up his neck and traced his jaw line. Mr. Michaelis pulled the boy closer against him, his small chest pressed against his large one. Ciels breathing was no longer hushed, nor calm, it was heavy and his heart pounded. As did Mr. Michaelis's.  
"Your move, Phantomhive." Mr. Michaelis whispered. Ciel couldn't think straight. Their breathing grew hotter together as they were pressed against each other. Ciel suddenly placed his lips against his ear, simply running them over; Mr. Michaelis closed his eyes.  
"S-sebastian..." He whispered brokenly.  
Mr. Michealis's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at the boy, who had said his first name, then suddenly forced his mouth against his. The boy was startled but then submitted willingly. His teacher leaned him over his desk until his back was flat on it, and they continued to kiss. Ciel grabbed onto his shoulders tightly like a child would for a stuffed animal.  
Mr. Michaelis broke the kiss and they did nothing but breath heavily as they looked at one another. The teacher smirked deliciously at the boy, "Bad student...Phantomhive," he kissed him once again this time feeling his tongue with his own for a brief moment before pulling away again to whisper, "Bad student."


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy carp, sorry for the long wait... but i received a good hand full of one shot request that I didn't know where to start! So I'm starting off easy ^^**

**This is a Sebastian x Claude one shot request and I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one i created :D**

* * *

Luggage carts seemed to be going in every direction as they were being loaded and unloaded in the student's dorms. There were the obvious freshmen who brought way to many things that they will never use or need like stuffed toys, fiction books, and movies. Like you'll have time to spare for a movie with all those college assignments and exams, and the only book you'll be reading is a text book for the next four years.  
Claude was a freshman as well, though he unlike everyone else put more thought into what to bring and what not to bring to college, and was making his way towards the boy's dormitories in the east wings of the campus. He wasn't nervous at all; in fact he was relieved he finally moved out of his parent's house. They weren't the kindest people and seemed to have done nothing but neglect him for as long as he can remember.  
Plus there was also that creepy neighbor kid with the blonde hair and blue eyes who would always come outside to the front lawn while Claude was mowing the lawn.  
Lady of the Lake University was a beautiful campus with historical dorms and buildings, a view of the city, of course a magnificent lake, and good restaurants close by.  
Claude made his way to the stairway to climb up to the third floor where his dorm room is. As soon as he got there the hall was filled with laughing boys doing ridiculous things like throwing one of the freshmen's belongings (a teddy bear) back and forth while the owner was helplessly trapped in the middle trying to get it. As Claude sighed he walked down the hallway, avoiding running into anyone, and noticed the chalk boards outside the dorm doors had the disgusting messages letting people know why they should defiantly not enter.  
'Its going to be a long year...' Claude rolled his eyes as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Dorm 322 was at the end of the hall and Claude quickly reached for the door knob and swung it open to walk in and shut it behind him, the rowdy noise was then muffled by the thick walls. Finally! Some peace and quiet.  
Claude rolled his luggage to the room and stopped to see the bed by the window was taken for there was a large black suitcase sitting on too with some things already unpacked. Claude looked off to the desk to see a back pack, text books, pencils, and iPod sitting leisurely waiting for its owner to return. Where ever he is.  
Claude blinked, where IS his roommate?  
"Ugh. Don't tell me he's one of the guys who were out there?" Claude grumbled as he took the bed by the other window and began to unpack his things. His cousin Hannah was going to give him a mini refrigerator for snacks and cold drinks, which will give him much convenience for when he is up late working and hungry.  
As Claude pulled out one of his shirts a bottle of hair gel fell and rolled across the floor and knocked against someone's unsuspected foot.  
The person bent over and picked it up off the ground, handing it to Claude.  
"Here." He said.  
Claude looked at the guy across from him. He was as fall as he was, and had pitch black hair, rich brown eyes that almost glowed red, soft skin, and a very chill expression.  
Claude took it from him, "Thanks."  
"So you're my roommate?" He said as he walked over to his side of the room to his desk. Claude nodded, "I guess so."  
Silence. Claude unpacked, the guy sat at his desk drinking his Gatorade while writing in a notebook. This was kind of awkward. First day with a roommate and usually people hope for a good connection to start off a conversation but...nothing.  
Claude chewed the inside of his cheek then spoke, "What's your name?"  
"Sebastian. You?"  
"Claude."  
Sebastian nodded and twirled the pencil delicately between his two fingers as if they were dancing and after awhile he decided to speak this time, "Where did you come from?"  
"Atlanta. Lived there when I started high school, but I grew up in England."  
"No kidding? I lived in England as well."  
Claude arched his eyebrows, "When did you move here?"  
Sebastian tapped the end of his pencil on the desk as he tried to remember, Claude wanted to chuckle for he dove so deep into thought in a split second.  
"I think...about three years ago. I moved down here with my friends Bard, Finny, and Mei Rin."  
Claude nodded, he was lucky all right. Most people came to college to find themselves and live on their own for the first time. Claude came because he couldn't stand home. His parents, their attitude, the complete neglect, the creepy kid next door, and everything in his old life held a tense atmosphere.  
Hopefully things are different now that he's in college.  
"Are you doing anything tonight?" Sebastian asked.  
I turned and thought for a moment, "Not that I know of."  
"My friends and I are going to a party. You should come."  
"I'm not really a party person. Thanks." I resumed unpacking and heard Sebastian sigh and tap his pencil noisily on his desk, "You're really serious."  
"Your not?"  
"I can be. But I like to relax and let loose sometimes. You should try it, Claude."  
I pushed my glasses further up, "I can relax, I just do it differently."  
"Lying in bed with a book isn't what I mean." Sebastian chuckled.  
"...who said anything about doing that?"  
Sebastian walked over to my bag and pulled out three books from home I brought. I may not have any time to read them but you never know.  
"Would you look at that? Edger Allan Poe. So you do read on your free time." He chuckled as I snatched it away from him.  
"You're like my little brother. He's so serious." Sebastian walked over to his bed and picked up a black coat and grey gloves along with some car keys, "Come on Claude."  
"I told you, I'm not into parties," he suddenly started yanking my shirt collar, "You're a stubborn man."  
"Okay okay, but let go. You're going to stretch my shirt." I sighed and got my jacket off the bed and my phone.

"Oy Sebastian!"  
"Over here!"  
A girl with red hair and glasses along with a man with a beer waved over from a table in a bar full of people playing pool. Sebastian ended up driving me to a pool hub down the road from the university and there was a lot of people here playing pool, drinking, chatting, nothing as extreme as I thought it would be.  
"Hey guys." Sebastian nodded.  
"Who's your friend?" A blonde boy asked as his pretty eyes blinked curiously.  
"My roommate Claude. Claude this is Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny. They go to the same university as well."  
"Nice ta'meetcha! What's your major?" Finny asked.  
"I'm looking in law and government."  
"Sounds serious." Bard laughed as he gulped his beer down.  
"He's a serious person from what I can tell." Sebastian chuckled. I rolled my eyes and ordered a beer as well.  
We drank and I chatted with his friends but mostly with Sebastian. He was pleasant to talk to, he wasn't annoying or obnoxious but a very collected and...I guess charming?  
We ended up playing pool but I didn't know how, I never went out when I lived with my parents. I mostly read or stayed in my room for my parents argued a lot.  
"Bend yer elbows more Claude! Now position your fingers like this, no! Be looser!" Mey Rin was trying to teach me how to play but I was somewhat still awkward and not sure how to hit the white ball.  
"Forget it. I'm not into games." I was about to hand the stick to her when some suddenly grabbed hold of it and pushed it back to me, "My little brother is, and I learned a thing or two from him." Sebastian smiled as it reached to his eyes. It felt like I had starred for a long time to have noticed that and when I did I looked away and pushed my glasses up, hiding my shifting eyes behind the glare.  
"Try relaxing your fingers, and get down lower so you're at eye level with the target." I did as he said and was being guided with the gentle touch of his hands slowly guiding me through. I'm usually a much focused person but right now I don't seem so focused on what he's telling me to do but on his touch. One hand was barely grazing my right arm and the other was almost on top of my other hand. His finger nails were painted black and shimmered under the orange pool table light.  
"Then hit it smoothly." He said.  
I knocked the white ball with a clank and the next thing you know the triangle of colorful marble balls scattered across the table, four of them falling into the baskets.  
"Nice shot Claude!" Finny cheered.  
"Beginners luck, if I say so myself." Bard puffed his smoke and toke his position to hit next.  
"You're a much better teacher than me Sebastian." Mey Rin admired beside him.  
"It's nothing really. Just takes patience." Sebastian smiled at me. I slightly did myself but then turned away to watch bard and Finny take turns hitting before it was my turn.  
Why did I notice his touch? I have never felt like THAT before. I glanced over to look at him talking to Mey Rin and laughing over something he said. He's not bad looking at all, far from that. He's a nice guy and seems like he knows what he's doing. And by the looks of things, like the finished homework on his desk when I arrived, he's responsible.  
"Hey Claude, you're up!" Bard called.  
"Alright."  
"What's up? You don't seem interested?" Finny frowned.  
"Probably because Sebastian isn't going to help him out this time." Bard laughed.  
Sebastian chuckled, "No worries I'm here."  
I rolled my eyes pretending that remark didn't make me nervous and took my turn hitting the ball.  
The rest of the night went on quiet well. Dare I say...fun? After the first round of pool Sebastian and I played a couple times before moving on to other things. We talked and laughed while drinking some beers and talked to girls.  
I've never tried to flirt with a girl before, it wasn't hard, and I got about four numbers written in cursive or bubbly looking on napkins. Sebastian did just as good getting numbers, and we laughed about the different roles we played to get them.  
At one point Sebastian walked up to a girl and looked at her for a while before saying she looked very pretty and walking away only to be stopped by her, the rest you can figure out. He didn't even have to try.  
"I think I can do better." I smirked. Sebastian laughed, "Really? Alright go on."  
I scanned the bar and found a cute girl with brown hair and a purple sweater playing a crane game with a friend of hers and failed to get the toy they were trying to get.  
"Ah that sucks. This game cheats." She sighed with a smile.  
"I told you they are a rip off."  
"I used to be good at this when I was a kid."  
I walked up to her and lightly coughed, "Excuse me,"  
The girl looked at me and went silent. "Mind if I give it a try?"  
The girl looked at the cat toy she originally tried to get and back to me, "Sure. But the claw doesn't even close all the way."  
I put a dollar in and moved the claw over the toy and pressed the button. Five seconds later it was in the dispenser where I got the toy out and smiled at her.  
"...How!? I tried like four times and I couldn't even lift it an inch!"  
"I guess I just have a knack for it." I handed her the cat and she blushed heavily.  
"See anything else you like?" I smiled and slightly motioned to the machine.  
She blushed some more. "I...I have to go...but do you want my number? Call me later?"  
I smiled and nodded. She got a card out of her purse and handed it to me, "What's your name?"  
"Molly."  
"Nice to meet you Molly, I'm Claude."  
Her little hand gripped the toy and she smiled before saying bye and leaving the bar with her friend excited. Sebastian walked over and giving a few claps, "I'm impressed. You've done this before haven't you?"  
"No." I pushed my glasses up again, "It's not hard really."  
"Well it is for a lot of guys, no girl can resist that good looking face."  
I darted my eyes to him and he chuckled, "Kidding."  
"So my face isn't easy to look at?"  
"I didn't say that." Sebastian laughed and so did I.  
So far everything seems pretty good. I'm looking forward to spending more time with Sebastian and his friends.

Time jump- week before Christmas vacation

There. I was finally finished with my essay and can finally take a break. I looked out the window to see snow falling calmly to the ground and a cloudy sky barely covering the sun. Still it was without a doubt a beautiful day. And in a short matter of days everyone will be leaving home for the holidays except for me, I'll be staying here and studying I guess. There's no home to go back to, I usually call it the screaming man and woman I grew up with.  
I looked over at Sebastian's side of the room and let out a soft, kind of tired, sigh. He was in class right and whenever he was out I had time to think.  
Think about what? That's just what I'm trying to figure out. These past few months Sebastian has practically dragged me out of my shell and made me experience new things.  
I'm thankful for that. Otherwise I would have gone a lifetime doing nothing but studying. But with new experiences comes with new feelings as well, I guess some people would put it. How so? I think...  
"Hey Claude." Sebastian walked in snapping me out of my reverie and smiled.  
"Hey."  
"Finally done with classes. Picked up the mail on the way over. You got three letters."  
I tossed my text books onto the bed as I rolled my chair around to face Sebastian who was removing his scarf.  
"From who?" I drank some hot chocolate.  
"Your cousin Hannah, those triplet friends of yours, and someone named...Alois?"  
I coughed, spitting hot chocolate back into the cup and quickly wiped my mouth, "Throw it away."  
"What? Who is he?" Sebastian grinned as his eyes scanned the letter.  
"Just toss it out..."  
As expected he opened the letter and I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
_"Dear Claude  
How are you? I've missed you so much :( I hope you come back for the holidays, my father is having a glorious Christmas party and invited your parents along with you! Do you miss me Claude? You never write back -_-, and I want to know what you thought about my Halloween coustumes, I hope the skirt wasn't too short ;D I hope to see you very soon!  
Love Alois ~ 3  
P.S. your grass is getting taller ;o_

"..."  
Sebastian tried to contain his smirk, "...Is this a boy?"  
I nodded with a sigh.  
"My, you're charming with ladies and gentlemen. He's a little young though, are you into that?"  
"Sebastian!" I growled annoyed.  
He laughed and handed me the disturbing letter, I knocked it to the side. "I'm kidding Claude. So are you really staying all break? It's going to be lonely." Sebastian frowned.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine I'm used to it."  
"You mean you were. You don't live alone anymore you know?" Sebastian smiled making my stomach knot as it always does when he did.  
"Come to England with me. My parents have amazing Christmas parties and you can meet my little brother Ciel."  
"Sounds nice, but I'll pass thanks." I turned around in my chair and was about to put my head phones in. I can't go with him. With all these mixed feelings I don't know what I will end up doing. Sebastian is kind, cunning, charming, and at some points mischievous. To top it all off he is a very attractive man. I don't think I just like Sebastian.  
I think I knew the day when there was a flood two months ago and everyone had to evacuate to the cafeteria for safety. I was helping Mey Rin when her foot was stuck in mud and Sebastian went on not knowing I stayed behind. When we got inside I went looking for some towels to dry off her foot so it wouldn't freeze and that's when I saw him, Sebastian, kissing a girl named Julia Lovell from physics class. Why did that bother me? Why did it feel like I got kicked in the stomach and dry swallowed a humongous pill? Because I love him.  
At first I was disgusted with myself for loving my best friend, then I tried to convince myself that I was just jealous he got a girlfriend or maybe I liked Julia (I dismissed that theory five seconds later), but at the end when Sebastian got back from class and smiled I knew. My pounding heart told me otherwise.  
I can't tell Sebastian these feelings, first off, he's straight. Second, he has a girlfriend, and three it would be incredibly strange.  
"Claude?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is there something bothering you?"  
I swallowed, "No."  
"Is it your parents?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Why would I be bothered by them? They haven't spoken to me since I left." I leaned back in my chair trying not to sound nervous when I spoke.  
"Claude, you're my best friend. If something's bothering you you can tell me."  
He's not making this any easier on me...I let out a sigh and stood up to walk out the door.  
"I'm...going for a walk."  
"Hey Claude," he grabbed my arm making my face redden and I pulled away. I didn't mean to look mad at him or annoyed, but if he had pulled me back I don't think I could have stopped myself from kissing him.  
"...I'll see you later." I walked out the door.

Few days later, day before Christmas break.

Sebastian finished packing his things and zipped up his bag ready to leave. I sat in my bed reading a book Hannah sent me for Christmas but I couldn't focus at all. I would occasionally glance over at Sebastian then back, nervous that he might catch me starring.  
We haven't spoken much this past week and it's been killing me. Now I'm going to go a full two weeks of not seeing him, talking to him, or possibly telling him how I feel.  
"Well my flight leaves in about two hours, I should get going or ill miss it." Sebastian lightly smiled as he turned to me. I nodded.  
Silence.  
Why can't he just leave? My stomach is knotting up with the tension and I just want to tell him I love him, and then if he leaves I don't know if he'll ever come back. I will ruin our friendship.  
"Well," Sebastian pulled his suit case off the bed and walked across the room, accidentally dropping his scarf as he reached the door.  
I got up and grabbed the scarf, "Hey."  
He turned around. "You dropped this." I held out the dark red scarf to him and he nodded while taking it. Our hands brushed each other's and my stomach knotted, my heart pounded, my eyes scanned up to Sebastian's...his eyes were looking at mine.  
"Hey Claude,"  
I pressed my mouth to his before he could continue. His words were heavily muffled by my kiss and I regretted doing it yet at the same time I prayed this would last forever. I pulled away pushed my glasses up, eyes on the floor and pretending to cough, "Bye."  
Sebastian didn't say anything. I didn't know what his reaction was like, probably disgusted or shocked. I expected to see the door open and see Sebastian's feet walk out but instead his bag dropped to the floor and his mouth was on mine once again.  
I think I look just as dumbfounded as he was when I kissed him! He pulled away and was smirking again, the light never leaving his eyes, "Some goodbye you got there, Claude."  
"I don't..."  
"I was wondering when you were going to tell me." He chuckled.  
"Tell you what Michaelis?"  
His smirk faltered to a serious face yet had a gentle smile, "That you love me."  
My face shaded red, "I..."  
"Because I love you Claude."  
"Don't you...have a girlfriend Sebastian? Julia?"  
He laughed and shook his head, "That's another story. She's not my girlfriend; I was helping her get back at her ex."  
"...are you serious?" I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Sebastian's hand suddenly touched my face, "Did I make you jealous?"  
"That's stupid!" I knocked his hand away but my blush never left.  
Sebastian laughed then put his hand behind my head and pulled me to him, foreheads pressed against each other, "But...I do love you Claude."  
"...you should have said so earlier." I pressed my mouth to his, kissing him fiercely as if I didn't waste the last two months not telling him how I felt. And it seems he was doing the same.  
"I love you...Sebastian..."  
His hands ran from the back of my head to my waist and I pressed him against the door, knocking his bag out of the way. Sebastian ran his hand under my sweater, touching my stomach with his cold hands making me shiver.  
He tasted sweet, like peppermint as his tongue collided with mine in a frenzy. Just when he was about to remove my shirt there was a knocking at the door we were pressed against and we quickly pulled away in time before Bard and Finny came in, "Yo Sebastian! We gotta go or we'll miss our flight."  
Sebastian turned from Bard to me and I was pretending to clean my glasses on my sweater when really I was wiping the fog off the lenses. I completely forgot he had to leave for London...and just when I finally found out he loved me.  
"You guys go on."  
My head darted up.  
"Hm?"  
"But why?" Finny asked.  
Sebastian turned to me, "Claude's going to be by himself for Christmas. So I'll go with him back home."  
Are you serious Sebastian? You know I hate my home.  
"You sure?" Bard asked.  
Sebastian looked at me, and smiled. "Absolutely."  
"Well have a good Christmas you two!" Bard smiled with a peace sign as he left.  
Finny gave us two candy canes and cheered, "Merry Christmas!" And left.  
"Why aren't you going home?" I asked.  
Sebastian sucked on the candy cane as he set his bag on my bed, "I'll see my family on spring break."  
"You don't have to do that idiot." I sighed.  
"Family is forever Claude," he suddenly pressed his lips against my neck, breathing hot air against my chilling skin, "but this is very delicate..."

* * *

**No crazy lemons, just can't bring myself to write it x(**

**Hope you enjoyed it and I hope the one who requested this is satisfied ;P**

**Btw I love the LizzyxCiel request xD I ship those two for three reasons.**

**1. They are already together they just need to get married now :P**

**2. Lizzy is not annoying in the manga in fact if you have been reading shes a total BAD ASS. (Read to find out why ;D)**

**3. I just love how Ciel treats her like shes nothing when really he would die for that girl ^/^**

**See you next time!**

**Samono OUT!**


End file.
